Rey & Reina
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: No sabía que había dicho u hecho, solo recodaba haber retomado el control y ver Marceline llorando y abrazando a Hambo con miedo. Al otro día de algún modo ella le estaba abrazando y preguntándole sobre reyes. - Otra historia para Marceline y Simon -


Rey & Reina

La nieve caía lentamente a su alrededor, ya no estaba seguro si era por el clima o por la corona... ya poco importaba de todos modos. Marceline estaba sentada en la entrada de la tienda frente a la fogata, resguardándose lo mejor posible del frío con la ayuda del fuego y una frazada, junto a ella estaba fielmente Hambo.

Volteo a mirar el piso, gris y blanco comenzaban a mezclarse a su alrededor y sentía la nieve caer sobre su traje, sobre su cabeza mientras estaba sentado en el suelo a unos metros de su amiga, cada vez haciendo más frío, pero a él poco le importaba, el frío ya era parte de él. Volteo a ver Marceline una vez más, ella tan solo miraba el fuego mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo rosado.

Inseguro se acerco a la carpa, no sabía que decirle, así que no dijo nada. Ambos se miraron, ella aún con inseguridad y él... él esperaba decir lo mucho que lo sentía con su mirada.

- Yo... voy a ir buscar más cosas que quemar. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, atrajo a Hambo contra sí y siguió observando las llamas.

Una vez más la corona había tomado el control, creyó que si no la usaba sobre su cabeza estaría a salvo, pero estaba equivocado. No podía recordar lo que hizo, no podía recodar lo que había dicho, pero ayer cuando recupero el control de si mismo Marcy estaba frente a él llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Hambo.

Iba a perderla, al igual que a Betty, nunca más volvería a verla y no podría culparla por no quererlo más. Ni siquiera la llevaba sobre su cabeza y aún así... aún así la corona lo había llevado de vuelta a ese laberinto de nieve y hielo que ahora es su cabeza, atrapado mientras hería nuevamente a quien ama.

Con los brazos llenos de trozos de madera, papeles y cartón y no queriendo dejar a Marceline demasiado tiempo sola emprendió el camino de regreso. Ella seguía sentada en la tienda observando las flamas rojas y amarillas, sólo noto su parecencia cuando dejo los objetos al lado de la tienda.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre él. Tomo un trozo de madera y unos papeles para avivar la fogata, una vez listo tomo su mochila de la tienda en busca de sus provisiones. Marceline seguía observandolo.

No sabía que decirle, ¿cómo pedirle perdón si no tenía idea de lo que había echo? Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando Marcy se levanto y lo abrazo.

Se congelo al instante dejando caer las latas de frijoles rojos al piso, Marceline lo abrazaba suavemente mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

- Marcy... yo-yo lo siento mucho - Con alivio abrazo a su pequeña amiga, ella seguía aquí, ella no se había ido.

- Lo sé - Lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos - Porque siempre eres bueno conmigo, por eso sé, que lo de ayer no era el Simon de siempre - Ella lo abrazó con aún más fuerza.

Tenía ganas de llorar, tantas ganas. Marceline podía ser tan solo un niña, pero era la persona más fuerte que conocía, capaz de perdonarlo por lo que sea que había hecho.

- Gracias Marcy, muchas gracias - Contuvo las lagrimas, debía ser fuerte por ambos. No importaba si le quedaba poco tiempo, debía luchar contra la magia de la corona que buscaba volverlo loco.

Un estruendo resonó entre ellos haciéndoles reír un poco, era el estomago de Marceline.

- Sera mejor que siga preparando la comida.

- Sí, quiero comerme esos frijoles, su rojo es muy sabroso - Ella río mientras volvía a la carpa a cubrirse con la frazada junto a Hambo.

Continuo cocinando más aliviado al saber que ella no lo dejaría. Puso la cacerola sobre el fuego y con sus poderes la lleno con nieve, una vez que esta se volvió agua echo los frijoles y un poco de arroz blanco, luego se sentó a esperar junto a Marceline.

- Simon.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué es un rey?

- ¿Un rey? Bueno, un rey es... un rey es una especie de líder, ellos guían a las personas para que todos puedan vivir en paz y felicidad.

Ella miro al piso con tristeza. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

- Un rey suena como alguien muy bueno - le dijo en un susurro.

- Bu-bueno, se supone que deben serlo - ¿Por qué estaba tan triste de repente? Nuevamente no sabía que decirle.

- ¿Existen reyes... malos? - Su expresión le era ilegible.

- Lamentablemente sí, antes muchos lugares eran gobernados por reyes y no todos fueron buenos gobernantes, muchos fueron tan crueles que la gente se enojo muchísimo y los echaron, para que se fueran muy lejos.

Una expresión angustiante se apodero del rostro de su pequeña amiga - No me gustan esas personas.

Él la miro algo sorprendido y curioso - ¿Por qué? Esos reyes fueron muy crueles y lastimaban a los demás, ellos solo se defendían.

- Por eso mismo, ellos dejaban sólo al rey en lugar de ayudarlo. ¿Qué tal si el rey era una buena persona, pero tenía algún problema que lo hacía actuar así? Al final ellos fueron aún más crueles, porque lo dejaron sólo. Tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto si ellos lo hubieran ayudado.

Él le sonrío con dulzura - No había pensado en ello, es posible que eso haya pasado también, pero todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena que te preocupes por ello ahora Marcy - Le acaricio la cabeza y ella se río, fuera lo fuera parecía no molestarla más.

- ¿Los reyes vivían solos?

- Algunos, aunque generalmente ellos se casaban con una princesa, así el rey no estaba solo porque la princesa se convertía en su reina. ¿Sabes? Cuando la gente no quería a su rey y lo expulsaban, él rey generalmente se iba con su reina, así que los reyes no estaban tan solos.

Su mirada se ilumino - Entonces yo seré una reina, así ningún rey que conozca estará sólo y todo el mundo me conocerá como: ¡Marceline, la reina de los vampiros! - Ella le sonrío.

- Jaja, estoy seguro que serías una gran reina y de seguro una de las más bellas en toda la historia.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Por supuesto, es más... - Se detuvo al sentir un olor extraño, Marceline también lo noto y ambos voltearon a ver la cacerola.

- ¡Se quema la comida! - Ambos gritaron antes de que Simon se levantara a salvar su cena.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que Marceline estaba durmiendo en la tienda se levanto lo más silenciosamente posible y salio junto a su cuaderno de notas y un lápiz Todas las noches hacía lo mismo: escribir, para no olvidar, pero esta noche escribiría con un motivo distinto, esta noche escribiría lo que no se atrevía explicarle a Marceline junto a una disculpa.

* * *

**NA:** No puedo para de escribir sobre estos dos, en serio que no puedo, es que es tan... ¡agh! Sí más en sima volví a ver el episodio y me volvió a dar ganas de llorar (para remate, después vi "Holly Jolly Secrets"). Yo estoy igual que Simon y no tengo idea que le dijo a Marcy, pero esto es lo que yo creo que paso después.

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como se escribe el nombre del muñeco de Marceline? Es que lo he visto como Hambo y Hamboo D:

Deja un comentario si quieres que la nueva temporada estrene ahora, ¡YA!


End file.
